The present invention relates to a rotary piston well tool for operating other well components such as orientation tools, packers and sliding sleeves.
In use as an orienting tool, the present invention is particularly useful in a coiled tubing for orienting a bottom hole assembly which consists of a bent sub, a steering motor and a bit connected to the bottom of the coiled tubing.